Life goes on
by momovampie
Summary: A young girl is bought from the side of the road, she is now considered a slave to Kakashi. well that's what she thinks. Kakashi was just doing a good deed. And now what has this girl got in store?
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi went to meet his team on the morning of the cat mission. He walked slowly away from what made him late every morning, the KIA stone. He could hear his own feet hit the ground it was so quiet. And then he heard Naruto, yelling something at someone. It was likely he was yelling at Juna, a girl he had found being sold at the side of the road. She was about 16; she had auburn hair and dark green eyes. Everyone would have thought he bought her for her beauty. No, he bought her because he took a single look at her and knew he would beat himself up over it later. He didn't want to go to some place where they'd hurt her. So he bought her without a word and she followed him, calling him master. That happened only yesterday. He hadn't asked her about where she'd come from yet, but he would in time. His train of thought was broken when he saw Juna looking at him with terror in her eyes. She obviously didn't like people yelling at her. She must be afraid that Naruto is going to hit her.

"Naruto, stop yelling at the poor girl, she was here to tell you I was going to be late." Kakashi chastised with a sigh. Juna scurried over to him at once, and said 'master' so softly that he could barely hear it himself. He smiled at patted her head. "This is Juna, she'll be with me at all times. So get used to her." He smiled at the small girl. She smiled very slightly back at him. They were told their mission and were sent off to catch the cat. Juna stood silently next to Kakashi, she didn't move an inch. Kakashi looked at the girl in wonder, how could she be so still? He would have to ask her sometime. Eventually the team had caught the cat, and they walked back to return it. The thing clawed Naruto the entire way to turn in the mission. As Naruto complained about their boring missions, Kakashi decided it was an okay time to ask Juna a few questions.

"Juna, do you know any ninja skills?" Kakashi asked gently, hoping she wouldn't take this the wrong way. She nodded slightly. "What rank were you? And what village?" He asked quietly, hoping the Hokage wouldn't over hear them.

"I come from the village hidden in the stone, I was a chunin. But that was when I was 6. I haven't fought since then." She replied in a whisper, looking into his eyes. Kakashi just nodded and patted her head. Then turned back to the mission conversation, hoping no one had noticed their side conversation. They totally hadn't. But they had been given a chunin ranked mission, one to protect a person from thieves and such on his way home. Juna smiled at Kakashi, she was happy that the team was getting what they wanted. She always seemed happy when other people got what they wanted. He was slowly learning about this unique girl. But Sasuke was always watching her, Kakashi had noticed that too. Did Sasuke finally have a crush on a girl? No, it was more like that he was trying to figure out if she was strong or not. Then they started walking.

"Master, I can carry my own pack." Juna said quietly, trying to get her pack away from Kakashi. She was standing on her tip toes reaching. But she gave up, she was so fragile, he couldn't have carrying her own pack.

"Why do you do that?" Sasuke asked finally, looking angry and puzzled. "Do what?" She replied in a soft voice. "Call him master! All the time, it never Kakashi! Just master!" Sasuke yelled throwing his hands up. Juna looked kind of scared.

"Master is master. I do as master tells me, until he is my master no longer."  
She said it like she had said these words thousands of times. Kakashi patted her head. "Sasuke, I think that's enough questions for Juna for now." Kakashi said smiling. And then they set out, Juna looked at Kakashi as they passed the puddle. He shook his head, and then Juna didn't look back. And the two men caught Kakashi and 'ripped' him apart. Juna knew better, she wasn't to interfere, master had told her as much. Kakashi eventually popped up and saved the day. Juna followed him silently; he couldn't even hear her foot falls. He ignored that fact, and they trudged on. They eventually ran into Zabuza. Juna stood beside , ready to protect him, or master, if need be. She could only act if Kakashi asked her to, but he wouldn't, except she did just once on her own. She stopped Zabuza's blade from getting him straight across the chest. She glared at Zabuza with fiery eyes.

"I've met you before kid. You were with that strange man you called a father. He didn't look a thing like you." Zabuza said, with a devilish smile. "And then you killed him, he was the only person who took care of me. But those feelings are gone now. Oh well, master I'll move out of the way now." And then she walked over to Tazuna and fell over. She had a cut on her chest instead of Kakashi.

"As you can well see Zabuza, I don't have any more time for you, so we'll have to finish this fast." Kakashi said to Zabuza, hate dripping from each word. And so they fought and we won. Kakashi also fell over at the end of the battle, so both Juna and Kakashi had to be dragged to safety. Juna awoke first, and then assigned herself to take care of Kakashi. Sasuke sat with her the entire time.

"Sasuke-san, you don't have to sit here with me. You must be bored, go mess around or something." Juna said with dismissal in her voice. "Not without you." He replied. Juna tipped her head sideways. "You have to be bored also, so come on. Let's go. Naruto and Sakura can watch him for a while." Sasuke said quietly. "I don't know."Juna replied softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you going?" Sasuke asked leaning in further, while Juna leaned away. Then she looked at her master then at Sasuke. She sighed, stood up and gave a hand to Sasuke to help him up. He smiled smugly to himself; he had won the bet with Naruto. He got her all to himself first. This pretty girl, certainly the prettiest he had seen in a long time. Okay, ever. He wanted to ask her so many things.

"Juna, where do you come from?" It was an innocent enough question, at Sasuke thought so. Juna looked over at him thoughtfully. "Does it matter so much where I come from, or does it matter more where I am now?" She said, not answering his question. Sasuke had a puzzled look on his face. That had been her goal, to confuse this boy who might try to get her to open up. Distract him with silly riddles. She looked at the tree cover, a soft smile showed on her face.

"Sasuke, Juna. How nice of you to join us." Kakashi said with a sarcastic tone. "Sorry, master." Juna replied bowing her head. Sasuke just mumbled something about 'sorry'. Then they started training, and Kakashi walked towards Juna. She looked up at him, startled. From startled she went to scared. Kakashi softened. "Juna, I'm not mad you know." He said touching her hair gently. She looked visibly relieved, and let out the breath she had been holding.

"M-master." She stuttered as he turned from her. He looked over his shoulder at the blushing girl. He made a 'hmm?' noise. "I was wondering how old you are." She inquired in a soft way. "Juna, I'm 26. And don't think I'm going to hurt you. Ever. Because I'm not." Kakashi said a stern voice. Juna nodded slightly, and Kakashi went back to watching the kids. And Juna studied him again, how could he be only 26? He seemed much older, but that's ninjas for you. She grinned to herself. I used to be one of those, was the thought going through her head. And then it was her downfall into prostitution. Father's head on the ground, being sold by 'mother'. The men, the men who had hurt her so badly. Images, so many images, flashing so fast. Then she had her arms around herself, holding herself together. Kakashi looked at her, watching her eyes fill with terror. Then he had his arms around her, pulling her out of sight, and into him. She was breathing raggedly, remembering her past always hurt. She couldn't let this good man touch her! She was dirty, so so dirty. Nothing could make her right again.

"Juna what's wrong, don't struggle. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. "Don't touch me, I'm unclean." Then she pushed him away. She didn't elaborate, and he didn't ask. Eventually most of the team returned to Tazuna's house. Kakashi was sharing a room with Juna, he sat down on his futon and looked at her while she brushed her hair. She saw him looking at her and blushed, Kakashi smiled under his mask. Shy girl=very funny. He crawled over to her, and promptly snatched the brush from her. After seeing the horror on her face he decided against scaring her. So he chucked the brush in a random direction. "Bed time." He said with fake annoyance. She then went to sleep, promptly.


End file.
